


you make me happy

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles/requests [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Changkyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Noona Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Kyung,” You whispered sadly, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Am I good enough for you?”





	you make me happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softboychangkyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboychangkyun/gifts).



> a small drabble for my friend cece (ily)

“Noona?” Changkyun mumbled sleepily, rubbing eyes as he tried to fight off a yawn. He had gone to bed peacefully, letting you spoon him from behind with your arms wrapped around his waist. The baby pink pacifier they were sucking on when they went to sleep was now laying on the cold floor, but what really woken him up was the sound of your sobs and the tears wetting the back of his neck. 

He turned around concernedly, turning on the bedside lamp so he could see your face. The boy sat up on the bed, dragging you with him before throwing his leg across your lap, sitting in front of you and looking at you with the most adorable pout he could muster at three in the morning. He knew he was going to be tired the next day, but to him, the only thing that mattered was helping you breathe and making sure you felt better.

“Kyung,” You whispered sadly, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Am I good enough for you?”

“Of course you are,” Changkyun answered instantly, resolution clear on his face. He leaned forward to hold your cheeks in his hands, pressing small kisses to every inch of your face, pecking your lips and closing your eyes gently so he could litter more kisses on your eyelids. He grinned brightly when you let out a soft laugh, ducking down to press a kiss full of love on your lips, pouring every emotion he felt into it. “I love you a lot and you love me even more, what else could I ask for? You take care of me so well, never demanding anything you know I don’t like, giving me space when I need it the most. You’re honestly beautiful and funny and I don’t think I could be anyone else’s baby boy.”

You chuckled at his words, dark thoughts slipping from your mind, warmth and contentment filling your heart. You felt extremely lucky to have such a caring boy by your side and when Changkyun started doing aegyo to cheer you up, you decided there was nowhere else you’d rather be in the world and would try your best to be what Changkyun needed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments because they are appreciated~
> 
> if you want to request me to write something you can do it on my [tumblr](https://cute-seungcheol.tumblr.com//) or in the comments and i'll most definitely try to write them as soon as possible^^


End file.
